


Cautious Approach

by Sweet_Voice_of_Yala



Category: Rift World Series - Ephemeral Rift
Genre: Awkwardness, Ephemeral Rift, Gen, Kindness, Letter, Rift World - Freeform, Strangers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-01-31 14:55:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21448039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweet_Voice_of_Yala/pseuds/Sweet_Voice_of_Yala
Summary: Well... I sure do hope that this isn't just well meant but also well done...
Collections: Kira Townshend, Letters





	Cautious Approach

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Nothing Unboxing | ASMR](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/535114) by Ephemeral Rift. 

> This is a fanfic for the Rift World Universe, created by YouTuber Ephemeral Rift (who is not only an ASMRtist but also an amazing storyteller) [ephemeralrift.com](https://ephemeralrift.com/)  
The OC and the story are mine, everything else belongs to him.
> 
> Once again, many thanks to the ever patient and helpful koboldblue for answering a million questions about English (which isn't my first language, so please be gentle with me.)  
All the remaining mistakes are mine, corrections are very welcome.
> 
> Also, I'm new here, please let me know if I made a mistake (category, warnings etc). Thanks :)

Crumpled paper found near the incinerator on the Arkham Sanitarium landfill site.  
Presumably a discarded draft, given the corrections and the list written in pencil at the bottom left corner.  


  


From:  
Kira Townshend  
Arkham Sanitarium

To:  
Mr. Ingwersen  
1523 Peabody Ave., # 5B  
Arkham, MA 01928

Dear Mr. Ingwersen,

<s>Please accept my apologies</s> Am I right in thinking that you were surprised to find yet another package in your mailbox? And even more so when you saw the return address?  
I’m afraid reading my letter is not going to change that, quite the contrary. You may find it uncomfortable, perhaps even disturbing.  
Please accept my sincerest apologies if that’s the case, I did not intend to upset you. 

I’ll presently come to the actual reason of this letter but would first like to introduce myself:  
My name is Kira Townshend and I’m a resident at the Arkham Sanitarium.  
While I’m sure that my name won’t ring a bell, we have... well, met is maybe not the right word, but it's the best I can find.  
Certainly you still remember that package you received from Nothing Inc. <s> quite recently</s> along with a letter that let you know you were being filmed? <s> which you accepted surprisingly quickly, by the way.</s>  
I was one of the persons watching your unboxing. (And no, I have absolutely no idea how you ended up on AS-TV, I was just as confused as you must have been.)

Anyway, I couldn’t help noticing your disappointment when you found the last box to be empty,  
<s> I felt a bit sorry for you,</s> so I thought it would be nice to send you a parcel that actually contained something for a change.  
I very much hope that the items I sent are to your liking. I was a bit at a loss as I do not really know you but your furnishings lead me to assume that you prefer things with a simple design. <s> nothing too fancy.</s>

I also enclosed some items that the staff here at the sanitarium uses to induce ASMR.  
(Just in case you aren’t familiar with this term, it refers to a kind of tingly feeling some people experience when they are subjected to certain triggers, like crinkling or whispering.  
But, seeing how much you enjoyed the bubble wrap sounds, I’m sure you already know what I’m talking about.) 

Mr. Ingwersen, I do understand how odd it must be to receive gifts from a random stranger (and a patient of a sanitarium at that).  
Let me assure you that I have no ulterior motive and there are no strings attached, I was merely hoping to <s> alleviate your loneliness</s> lift your spirits a bit.  
I spent a long time debating if I should contact you at all but given the peculiar nature of our “encounter” <s> and that you practically shoved your address in my face by holding the envelope up for the camera</s> I decided to give it a try.

With kind regards  
Kira Townshend

P.S. Please do not bother to send back the package if you do not wish to keep it, just trash it or donate the items. 

P.P.S. If you have any questions feel free to contact me, I will answer as best I can.

black and white notebook  
high-quality ballpoint pen  
small box _Amabilité_ chocolates  
velvet / linen / burlap  
gift wrap / tin foil / elephant skin paper


End file.
